


Piercings

by PromptResponse



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Body Worship, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Genital Piercing, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Torture, Painplay, Piercings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromptResponse/pseuds/PromptResponse
Summary: Pyrrha shows Yang just how much her semblance can be used for.





	Piercings

Yang moaned deeply as she felt another tug rip through her chest. She was knelt on the padded floor of the Beacon gym, silent except for the exertions of two women at night. Her usual top was pulled down and her skirt hitched up into little more than a belt, exposing her braless chest and ripped underwear to the world. A small thick ring penetrated the relatively small nipple atop each breast, with a similar one at the junction of her thighs. 

She tugged at the chains restraining her arms behind her back once again, and once again they held. Thick chains around her wrists and elbows before being anchored to the floor. With her semblance, they’d be no more use than string in restraining her, but she held herself back, never letting the fire inside burn out of control. Her spread thighs reflected the light from Remnant’s broken moon, wet as they were, but without her arms free, she couldn’t touch herself.

“How’re you feeling, my little dragon?” murmured a soft voice from Yang’s shoulder as hands snaked their way around her middle. Yang panted as the hands first tickled her, then moaned as they started to explore her front, stroking up and down her stomach, poking and watching the muscle tense under her touch.

“Just great… Pyrrha,” breathed Yang, lolling her head backwards onto the redhead’s shoulder, kissing the woman just below the ear. She felt the warmth of Pyrrha leave her quickly, soon replaced by the hot sting of a slap on her cheek. She didn’t let a sound out, just sucked in a breath.

“Wrong answer, you wanton whore,” hissed Pyrrha, stepping in front of the brawler. She was still dressed in her combat uniform, but started to peel pieces of armour off herself. “I’d always taken you for the promiscuous type, but do the depths of your depravity know any bounds?” The armour pieces hit the floor in clanging pieces, leaving the standing woman in her red skirt only, breasts standing firm in the slightly chilly gym. “I suppose punishment is in order,” suggested the warrior whimsically.

With an extended hand, glowing with a hazy black aura, she made a ‘come hither’ gesture and smiled as the rings in Yang’s nipples and clit moved towards her finger. The blonde started to pant as her nipples were starting to be pulled away from her chest, even letting a small squeal emerge as Pyrrha started to twist her polarity, turning and pulling her teats at the same time. With no prompting, Pyrrha stood astride the kneeling blonde and lifted her skirt. She giggled idly as the girl stared intently, watching as her pussy came into view, trimmed but still thick red hair covering her slit. 

With one hand, she grabbed Yang’s head and, as one, pulled her with both hand and semblance until Yang started to lick. Yang slowly licked Pyrrha’s entire slit, relishing the spicy taste as the woman let her head fall back in pleasure.

“Ahhh, that’s right Yang. Worship me. Worship your Goddess,”

“Yes, Goddess,” replied Yang, muffled from her position. 

As Yang worked on pleasing her, Pyrrha continued to play with Yang’s piercings. She pulled the rings towards her, giving the girl some slack and then retightening her grip. Looking down at the blonde, her eyes closed in appreciation, Pyrrha moved her left leg inbetween Yang’s spread thighs. With a small motion, Pyrrha began to run her big toe over the girl’s shaven crotch, letting the digit get lubricated.

“Ah!” flinched Yang as the toe brushed at her pulled nub. With a moan, she let herself drop slightly, the toe entering her with a soft moan. 

“To think, what would your sister say if she could see you now? Naked and just… so submissive,”

“I don’t know, Goddess,” was the muffled response. Pyrrha stepped back slightly, yanking on the blonde’s hair as she tried to follow the redhead’s crotch with her tongue.

“Well, do you know why I’m punishing you today?” asked the Amazonian woman, still penetrating the girl with her foot.

“For flirting with someone else,”

“And yet you continue to flirt, despite knowing what it’ll bring?”

“Yes,” breathed Yang, shakily

“Then you commit yourself to your punishment,” said Pyrrha, removing her foot from Yang’s groin and stepping further back. 

Without a word, Pyrrha activated her semblance once again, the piercings attracted by the magnetism she produced. She applied more aura into her semblance, increasing the magnetic pull. Yang let out a moan as her breasts started to lift slightly, pulled by the piercing into the air towards her Goddess, the wetness between her legs increasing as the clit ring tried to escape too. 

Another jolt of aura and Yang opened her mouth in a cuss, quickly morphing in a quiet howl as the pull increased further, the piercings holding her breasts taut at an unnatural angle in mid-air. The pain on her clit increased threefold, changing from a nice pain to a pain that Yang wanted to stop.

Pyrrha held the magnetism and position, letting a slow countdown go in her head. She could feel herself getting wetter. Yang’s previous ministrations were pleasurable but not quite enough for her to come, only enough to soak her thighs. She listened to the peaks and troughs of Yang’s moans, how the blonde orchestrated the minute fluctuations in her aura with delightful yelps. Pyrrha moved her free hand and slipped a finger inside herself, probing gently as she watched the socially alpha girl quiver under her control. 

As the final ten seconds of Pyrrha’s head count arrived, she increased her aura once again, almost to its limit. Yang’s reaction was immediate, a loud scream ripped through the quiet gym, only stopped from waking the rest of Beacon by the soundproofing offered and a locked door. 

Yang’s head was facing the ceiling, eyes wide as her piercings pulled at her body in it’s most sensitive areas. The blonde could feel the corners of her eyes getting wetter as tears gathered, but she refused to let them drop. Her mouth hung open, the drool at the corner having no such instructions and was slowly running down the side of her face.

All too quickly, Pyrrha’s count ended and she released her aura, the brawler’s breasts slapping the skin of her torso with an audible sound as the tension was released. The girl moaned at the sudden change in pressure, the sound dull compared to her previous screams. Striding forwards, Pyrrha kneeled down to get level with the girl. She placed a hand on the blonde’s cheek that the girl leant into unconsciously, slowly running a thumb under her eye. 

Pyrrha inspected the thumb, noticing the tears quickly. With a small exhale, the redhead leant over the kneeling girl, face to face with her, the girl’s eyes still not fully aware of her surroundings. Leaning in, Pyrrha pecked the girl’s upper lip quickly, trailing small kisses down to the blonde’s collarbone, her hands rubbing the tortured nipples gently, letting her warm body heat massage them. Kisses soon lead back up to the girl’s mouth, moans now punctuating each peck until Pyrrha captured the blonde’s lips fully.

Yang ran her tongue along Pyrrha’s lip, as if asking for permission, before letting her tongue start to battle Pyrrha’s own for dominance of the kiss. Pyrrha allowed herself a small whine, her own arousal was reaching its breaking point, which Yang took advantage of to gain the upper hand in the ongoing tongue battle. With a humph, Pyrrha pinched the blonde’s nipples between index fingers and thumbs, using the shock to regain control of the kiss and breaking it. 

“You’re being naughty, Yang. But I’m willing to forgive. Come here,” said Pyrrha, face only a few inches away from Yang’s before she backed up, sitting down, legs spread, on the padded floor of the sparring area they had commandeered, her hand moving to Yang’s hair. Pulling gently, she guided the girl bend over, sore nipples rubbing against the floor as her face ended up next to Pyrrha’s crotch, the chains binding her arms stretched to their limit. 

Without a word, the blonde began to lick. Slowly at first, Pyrrha settled onto her elbows and relaxed her body, concentrating on the blonde’s tongue. Long licks, nearly going from her ass to her clit, were the beginning. Pyrrha sucked her teeth at the sweet warm sensation. Then Yang changed tack entirely, instead making letters with her tongue, slowly spelling out words.

“Hmmm, I like it when you spell my name,” commented Pyrrha, looking at her partner, Yang’s eyes closed as she concentrated. Pyrrha gasped as Yang’s tongue pushed deep inside her suddenly, pumping in and out as the girl tried to taste every part of her Goddess on the inside. As Yang bumped into Pyrrha, the redhead gasped, Yang’s front teeth scraping ever so slightly against her clit, combined with the tongue-fucking she was receiving, was sending her over the edge. 

Pyrrha let out a long, protracted moan as she came, Yang slowly ceasing her licking, instead cleaning up the mess Pyrrha had made when she came as the taller woman rode out her orgasm. Panting, Pyrrha got into a crawling position, yanked Yang’s head and body upwards into a kneeling position and kissed her, tasting herself on the blonde. 

“Good girl,” she whispered, breaking the kiss. Drawing her hand, ever so slowly, across the fighter’s abdomen, she pushed two fingers into the sopping wet crevice. Yang gasped as she did, not expecting the sudden intrusion. “You have twenty seconds to come, or you’ll be waiting another week,”

Yang immediately quietened down, intently focussing on the feel of Pyrrha’s fingers inside her. Rough and calloused from years of practise and training, they felt good as they rubbed her inside. She found herself rocking back and forth in addition to the fingers moving in and out.

“Five… four… three… tw-” Pyrrha said, interrupted by a scream as Yang came. The brawler collapsed forwards into the crook of the warrior’s neck, nibbling on the tender flesh softly as she moaned out the last of her own orgasm. “Near the mark there, my little dragon,” 

“Mmmmmm, but I made it,” muttered Yang eventually, breathing heavily as she did. With a quick hug, Pyrrha got up and walked over to the pile of armor she had dropped on the floor earlier. Withdrawing a rough loop of leather with a sizeable metal key on it, she strode back over to Yang, walking behind her and grabbing the chains. With the turn of the key, the padlock keeping them in place fell to the ground and the chains slackened. Pyrrha grabbed the loose ends and started feeding them through, untying the large clunky knots and freeing the brawler’s arms. As she was freed, Yang’s immediate reaction was to stretch and rub them, regaining feeling quickly as Pyrrha’s chains had been constrictive but not entirely tight.

Once her arms were fully awake, Yang shuffled over to Pyrrha and grabbed the other girl’s hand, pulling her arm downwards. Pyrrha took the hint and sat down next to Yang, placing an arm around the girl’s shoulders. Yang giggled lightly before laying down, dragging Pyrrha with her. The two lay next to each other, arms around each other’s shoulders and Yang’s arm resting on Pyrrha’s stomach, foreheads inclined and touching lightly. 

“I love it when you do the dom thing,” smiled Yang, hugging Pyrrha tightly

“It’s… difficult for me Yang… I’m strong and can’t always control how much I hurt people…” admitted Pyrrha

“Good job I love it when you’re rough, Goddess,” teased the brawler, giving Pyrrha a kiss on the lips. Pyrrha smiled to herself and leaned back into Yang’s arm crook. 

“I suppose it is,”


End file.
